


Assets

by alyssamichellewriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kind of AU, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssamichellewriting/pseuds/alyssamichellewriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe Masterson was a high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, until she was kidnapped by Hyrda mid-mission. She woke up with no memory of anything that had happened and her left arm completely gone and made of metal. What happens when she meets her male counter-part? One shot full of fluff, smut, heart break and romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assets

**Author's Note:**

> greetings everyone! so i was this picture on tumblr that was a manip of Bucky as the Soldier and a female Winter Soldier standing next to him and inspiration struck. so here's an extremely long one shot of their life. i might make a one-shot series out of this because i like writing them and Bucky in the way that i did. enjoy!

It was dark and cold. I couldn’t remember anything about how I had got here or what had happened. It was a struggle to remember much at all. But here is what I did know:

 

I am Zoe Masterson. I am - or was - a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. My team and I were sent to Russia to extract a person that was believed to have inhuman abilities and could danger civilians. After that, all I know is that I was taken by some men in masks and a man with a metal arm. I woke up alone in a cell with my real left arm missing, replaced with a metal arm identical to the one of the man that took me. 

 

“Miss Masterson, I see you’re awake.” the voice from behind me made me jump up from my bed as I turned around to face Alexander Pierce, behind him the man with the metal arm and another person.

 

“What am I doing here?” I asked him hoarsely. My throat was dry, so I assumed that I hadn’t been fed or drank anything since I got here. 

 

“You are our new Asset. Granted our first asset has succeeded so well, we selected you to be the second. You’re one of the best agents in the business.” he said, turning around. “Get her some water and food.” The second person went away immediately. 

 

“Was there a need to lose my arm?” I asked him. 

 

“It will help you as we use you.”

 

“Who says I want to be used?” I continued. He laughed. 

 

“You don’t have a choice in the matter. You’re not with S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore, Zoe, you’re with Hydra.” My heart went cold at the term. Hydra. Fury believed that the organization wasn’t fully gone and that there were moles within S.H.I.E.L.D. who were Hydra, I just never had wanted to believe it. It only made sense that Pierce would be their leader, since he had access to everything in both organizations. “Grab her.” the other metal arm man grabbed me by the left arm and practically dragged me down the hall, following Pierce. Once in the new room, he shoved me into this chair and locked me in. Quietly, as he put the mouth piece into my mouth, he spoke. 

 

“Try to fight it.” he said ever so quietly, backing up and standing by the door. I looked at him wide-eyed and then back at Pierce. 

 

“Wipe her.” Wipe me? Suddenly I felt to clamps around my head and electroshock going through my mind. It was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life, I screamed so loud as I bit down on the mouth piece to try to ease the pain. Suddenly, my mind went completely blank and my vision went black. “That’s enough.” With that, the pain stopped and my vision came back to me. The mouth piece was removed and Pierce was back in front of me, along with two scientist sort of people. 

 

“What is your name?” 

 

“Zoe Masterson.” I replied back.

 

“What is your mission?” 

 

“To take out threats that may expose the inner workings of Hydra.” I said back. Why was I saying that? What had they done to me? Pierce smiled behind me like a mad man as he undid the bonds holding me back. 

 

“Well done, Zoe. Soldier, escort her back to her cell until further notice.” Pierce said to her. The metal armed man - now known as the Soldier - grabbed me by my left arm once more and dragged me up and out of the room. 

 

“I told you to fight it.” he growled under his breath. 

 

“I don’t understand. What is that?” he grabbed my arm and took me in a different direction from what my cell was, and stopped us in a corner. 

 

“It’s a device that wipes your memory. Its how they make you a killer. They’ve been doing it to me for years, freezing me and wiping me whenever they need me. Just when my memories start to come back, they erase them again. So i’m telling you, fight it.” 

 

“How do I fight something I don’t understand?” I asked him. 

 

“Just don’t forget who you are. And if you do remember, fake it so they won’t wipe you.” he grumbled, as he started walking again. I walked faster to catch up. 

 

“How long have you been here?” I asked him. 

 

“A long time. Since the 40’s. They saved my life and ruined it at the same time.” he said to me he opened a door to what I assumed was his little space in this place, allowed me to enter, and then shut and locked the door behind him. “There are no working cameras in here. I disabled them long ago and they haven’t fixed them.” 

 

“How did you remember?” I asked him. 

 

“It happened over time. Slowly I remember things, but I still can’t place names to most faces. I know my name is James Barnes, but I preferred to be called Bucky.” My eyes widened. 

 

“Holy shit, you’re Bucky Barnes. Howling Commando, best friend to Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America.” I said. I regretted saying it almost immediately and put my hand over my mouth as I saw him grow aggravated. 

 

“I keep remembering the name but I can’t see the face!” he said with a shout, smashing his fist to the wall. “How do you know that name?” he asked. I closed my eyes and tried to think long and hard, to remember. 

 

“I - I think I was there when he woke up. I can’t be sure.” I said to him. 

 

“What do you mean ‘woke up’?” he asked me curiously.

 

“It was a huge deal. Some hikers found the plane that he went down in while they were out in the middle of Antartica or some shit and discovered his frozen still alive body. Anyways, S.H.I.E.L.D. got his body transported to New York, where he was unfrozen. He now works for us as Captain America once more.” I said to him. I gave myself a confused look like he was giving me. I don’t remember how I knew all that information, but I did. In fact, I knew every little thing about every member and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. there was to know, the only thing I didn’t know was my relationship to any of them. 

 

“So Steve Rogers is alive?” he asked me. I nodded. “We need to find him.” 

 

“How would we get out of here?” I asked him. 

 

“Don’t know yet, but if we get out of here and find him he can help. I think he was my best friend, but I don’t know anything else. He can help me job my memory and get me out of here, but also help you.” Bucky explained to me. 

 

“How can he help me? I don’t even know if I knew him.” I said to him. 

 

“No, but maybe he’ll know someone that did.” Bucky said to me. I sighed in frustration. “We’ll find a way to get out of here and get answers, but for now we need to act like we are the brain washed assassins that they want us to be. Are you up for that?” 

 

“I can do it.” I said to him. 

 

“Good. Now let’s go to the gym and pretend that i’m training you.” he said. 

 

****

 

Weeks went by and Bucky and I grew closer. We had been moved from the first location - which I discovered was an underground base in Colorado - to a private mansion owned by Pierce in Washington D.C. Most of our days were spent fighting and training as we waited for Pierce to clear me for field combat. Bucky and I worked constantly to help me jog my memory of who I had a relationship with in S.H.I.E.L.D. I could now remember that one of my closest friends in the organization was Natasha Romanoff, and she had been on that mission that had gotten me captured. 

 

“I shot her through the stomach. She was in the way of getting you.” Bucky said to me. Needless to say, I told him that when we did encounter Natasha officially after we got out, to expect a smack across the face. He simply shrugged his shoulders at that and went back to wrestling me. 

 

We were given a lot of freedom inside of our private little mansion. We were allowed to cook our own food and weren’t observed 24/7 inside of our own bedrooms and bathrooms. We did have a television and an impressive selection of movies. We weren’t allowed to access the internet or watch the news on the television. We weren’t permitted to go out on the front lawn, but the backyard was fully surrounded by a wall of shrubs and we were allowed to go outside there whenever we wanted. 

 

I was standing at the oven in the kitchen making pasta for the two of us when Pierce came in. Bucky stood up immediately to face him as I turned my body to look at him. 

 

“Is there a mission, sir?” Bucky asked him. 

 

“There is, and it will require the both of you.” he said, placing a file folder on the counter next to me and holding one out for Bucky. I opened it up and almost couldn’t believe my eyes when I read it. “Nick Fury is onto us. He’s becoming a problem and needs to be dealt with. I’m sure that once he is dealt with, Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff will be a bigger problem, therefore they will need to be dealt with as well.”

 

“I’ve got Romanoff. She’ll know that we’re onto her a mile away and I know all her dirty secrets and how she acts.” I said to Pierce. Pierce looked amused as Bucky rose an eyebrow at me. 

 

“Wonderful idea. You can take Fury and Rogers, Soldier. I want Fury out of the way b y the end of the day tomorrow.” Pierce said to him. 

 

“He’ll be gone sooner than that.” Bucky said to him. 

 

“That’s the attitude I like. Start to shadow your targets, get to know them and their weaknesses. I need them all officially gone by the time the carriers are ready to go up.” he said to us as he walked out. I finished cooking our dinner and we ate in silence. I excused myself to go upstairs to my room to change to shadow, hoping that Bucky would get the hint and follow me. Two minutes later, he came into my room. 

 

“Please tell me you’ve got an idea.” he said. 

 

“Natasha is going to know i’m shadowing her from a mile away. She’ll see me and attack me, won’t give me a chance to speak. If I write down what the plan is and somehow hand it to her in hopes that she’ll read it, it will give us a chance to warn them what’s going to happen before it does.” I explained to him as I quickly changed into my uniform that they gave me. It was almost the same thing as his, except more form fitting. I turned around to see Bucky’s face red as he looked away from me. “Oh come on, it’s not like you haven’t ever seen a pair of boobs before in your life.” 

 

“Shut up.” he mumbled. He cleared his throat and finally looked at me in the eye. “That could work. So long as Romanoff lets you get close enough to her so you can actually plant it.” I nodded as I fastened my weapons belt around my waist and walked closer to him. He stopped me before I walked out of the room. “You do realize that we still have to go after them? Even if they know, we have to play the part.” he said. 

 

“I realize that.” I said as I went over and grabbed a piece of paper laying on the floor and a pen. 

 

_Natasha,_

 

_I know you haven’t seen me in weeks, maybe months. You don’t know if you can trust me, but I promise you can. Hydra is operating within S.H.I.E.L.D. and they took me and turned me into their weapon, along with another. For weeks, I have been pretending to be a brain washed assassin so that they wouldn’t try to wipe me again. It’s only me and one other that are like this. We’ve been ordered to kill you, Steve, and Fury by Alexander Pierce._

 

_Those carriers can’t go into the sky. They will kill millions of innocent people. You guys have to stop them. I can’t help, I need to act my part and gain their trust. Stop the carriers so I can escape Hydra._

 

_Best, Zoe_

 

I took the note and folded it into my pocket before going back downstairs. I knocked on my front door to alert the guards in the front that I was ready to head out. They escorted me into a van and gave me a comm in my ear to communicate. 

 

“We will be dropping you off outside of her apartment building. Stay alert, she will know you are there.” the driver said to me. I nodded as they dropped me off and I found a way to climb to the top of the building across the street. I held the note crunched up now in my hand and waited for her to come to me. If I knew Natasha, she was sitting in her place with her lights out watching me. She was always on alert and always was watching everything around her. I could faintly see her watching me from the inside of the building. I made the note visible in my hand and set it down on the rooftop, then walked away. I prayed to god that she would find the note. 

 

****

 

Once dropped back off at the mansion, I gave myself a nice hot shower got into bed with a book. I didn’t know if Bucky was home, but decided to wait up until he got back to hear his status report and to tell him the note was delivered, kind of. After about an hour of reading just as I was about to give up, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. 

 

“Fury is impossible to track, even with Pierce’s resources. Steve on the other hand was just at the gym beating up a punching bag for three hours.” Bucky said, sitting next to me on the bed, still in uniform. 

 

“Natasha watched me through her window. I left the note on the building across the street. Now we just have to hope that she gets it.” I said to him. He put his flesh hand on my right shoulder.

 

“Listen Zoe, we will get out of here. Promise.” Bucky said to me. I sighed as I put my book down and looked at him.

 

“I’m sick of having to pretend. It’s going to get harder if we don’t get out of here sooner. Especially now that we’ve been ordered to kill them.” I said to him. 

 

“Maybe with some things we can stop pretending.” Bucky said. I sighed as he put his other arm around me and leaned in and kissed me. And I kissed back. It was passionate and lustful - I wondered how he even knew I had feelings for him, but then remembered that we’re spies for a reason - he could read me like a book without me even saying a word. He probably knew that I had feelings for him before I even knew myself. When he parted from me, he took a breath in as he spoke. “In case shit goes south, I wanted to do that.” he said. 

 

“Tell me that isn’t all you wanted to do.” I said to him. He smirked as he threw my book to the side and climbed on top of me to kiss me once more - but this time it was different. The first kiss he kissed me like he wanted to get approval and our feelings out there. This time he’s kissing me like he’s on a mission, he wants something. It was hard for me to believe that he wanted me. He stopped kissing me briefly to speak to me. 

 

“Do you want this?” he asked. I nodded to him slowly as he started to kiss my neck and run his hand down my thigh, making me moan. “What was that doll?” he said in my ear.

 

“Yes Bucky…” I said back to him slowly. He kissed down and around my neck, rubbing my thigh with his flesh hand and pulling my shirt off with the other. It was my turn to pull his shirt off, as I more so ripped it off and threw it on the floor. He started kissing down my neck to my shoulder, to the part where the metal met flesh and all around that and slowly down to my chest. 

 

“Doll, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Bucky said to me seductively. I felt my heart beat faster in my chest every time he spoke as he kissed his way down my body. I’m not sure why - I wasn’t a virgin in the slightest. It was because it was Bucky - the person who knew me better than anybody else did at the moment. “Relax doll, you can trust me.” he said to me. Slowly he pulled my shorts down to expose me completely naked underneath him. I went to reach for his pants and was able to get them undone, as he kicked them off the rest of the way so we were both just as exposed as the other. 

 

At this point I was mentally begging for him. My arms were around his neck as I hungrily kissed him and begged for him to do something. I was much to soft-spoken to say anything to him and I hoped he understood what I wanted. I think he did because his flesh hand was lingering over my center and teasing me. Slowly his fingertips grazed over my now wet center, making me take a quick gasp in. 

 

“How much do you want me?” he asked me even more seductively than before in my ear as his finger went into my folds, making me moan with pleasure. “Do you like this, doll?”

 

“Oh god, yes.” I managed to breathe out before he stuck two fingers into me and began to slowly pump. I dug my hands into his back as I held onto him as he quickened his pace, making me moan continuously. As he was pumping them in and out of me he was curling them as he went back in and going faster and harder than before. I felt myself getting close to the edge and I started to moan his name in his ear. I couldn’t tell what was turning me on more, him inside of me or the feeling of his erection on the inside of my leg. “Oh god Bucky…” I moaned out, closer than ever to my climax. Just as I thought I was going to explode, Bucky slid his fingers out of me. “You little…”

 

“We’re saving that for later.” he said as he kissed me once more, hard and rough as he re positioned himself on top of me. I felt his tip at my wet and throbbing center, begging for him. In one felt swoop he pushed himself into me and he sighed with relief. Suddenly his facial expression changed from that soft wanting face he had on earlier to a hard and more dominating expression. “You’re going to be so sore doll that you won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow.” he purred into my ear as he began to pump himself in and out of me. 

 

Like before I was holding onto him for dear like, my metal hand holding him to tightly that there were going to be marks and cuts on his back for days. As he was going he reached his flesh hand down to rub my clit, making my back arch as I moaned loudly at the pleasure I was feeling. I heard him grunt as he went harder and faster with each push, now putting both of his hands on the pillows and blankets around us to steady himself. He put his lips on my neck, and with every moan I made he sunk his teeth into me harder, suppressing his own moans of pleasure by biting. His metal hand moved from the blankets to one of my shoulders and he brought his right hand back down to my clit and rubbed at that some more, finally taking his lips off my neck as I moaned in pure pleasure. 

 

“You are mine Zoe, and you will never forget that - oh shit.” He said dominantly to me, trailing off at the end to moan. At that exact moment he moaned I felt myself tighten around him in the slightest way. Slowly but surely I felt my climax approaching as all my muscles tightened around him and at his touch. He was slamming into me by now and the both of us couldn’t stop moaning. “Come baby, oh baby please come. Scream my name…” he moaned into my ear as I could feel his metal hand making cuts in my back.

 

“Oh Bucky, I’m gonna - shit!” I shouted as what came out of my mouth next was a never ending sea of moans. “Bucky!” I screamed his name louder than I had ever screamed in pleasure before as my back arched and my muscles tightened. I was seeing stars and white in my vision around me as he kept slamming himself in and out of me. I screamed his name and moaned in pleasure once more as I felt my climax finally hit me, the pleasure over taking me as he slammed into me as much as he could. 

 

“Oh shit - fuck Zoe I’m coming.” he said with every slam into me he did. My body was shaking with pleasure as he collapsed on top of my body and humped himself into me, his arms both completely around me and his muscles tighter than what I had ever felt around me. We sat in silence together, both panting with the other as we calmed ourselves down. He placed his lips on my neck and kissed the area where he bit softly. “That’s gonna leave a mark.” he said. 

 

“Guess i’m wearing the neck mask tomorrow.” I mumbled to him as he got himself off of me and started to cuddle me in bed. 

 

“The mask adds to the mysterious hot assassin effect.” he said to me from behind. It was silence for a few more moments before he spoke up again. “Tomorrow I have to go after Fury. I want you to join me.”

 

“He’s not my mission.”

 

“But if we’re together we can get the job done. You analyze him and his actions to see if he’s acting any different from the note. You tell me what shot to make.” Bucky said to me. I sighed as I knew that Bucky’s plan would work, and it was our best bet if we wanted to escape Hydra. Fury had an unspoken language about him that were indicators that he was either acting or being serious. I knew that language and would be able to tell what he was up to. 

 

“It would work…” I said to him. I felt a kiss on my back as he brought me closer to his chest. 

 

“I sense a ‘but’ coming….”

 

“What would our lives be if we went back to S.H.I.E.L.D.? We would be questioned, no one would trust us anymore. How do we even know that this whole plan of ours is going to work?” I asked him. 

 

“We don’t. How about this: we continue the plan, and it all goes south, we run. Just you and I, the two of us together.” he said to me. 

 

“I like that idea.” I mumbled back to him quietly. Bucky laughed as he kissed my forehead and held me as I fell asleep.

 

****

 

My uniform was on and my hair was braided so that I could wear my mask. I’ll have to admit, I was terrifying with the mask on. My eyeshadow was black and made my eyes darker, and they were already brown to begin with, so only being able to see the eyes made it more intense. Bucky’s mask covered his eyes completely, but I liked being able to see clearly. 

 

“Assets, what is your plan?” Pierce asked us that morning. 

 

“Masterson will analyze the suspect from a distance and read him. From there she will call the shots and tell me what to do.” Bucky said to him. Pierce raised an eyebrow in suspicion and I spoke up quickly. 

 

“Sir, you know as well as I that Director Fury has an unspoken body language to him that only few people know about. It makes more sense for me to look after him and analyze him rather than him for I know his movements.” I said to Pierce. He took a few moments to process what I had just said to him before he nodded. 

 

“Very well. Don’t fail us now.” I nodded as we began to move out, me in front of Bucky as we piled into the van and headed into the city. I pulled my mask over my face as we were let out, being told that Fury was on his way to us. I stood silently in the middle of the empty street and waited. In a flash, his SUV rounded the corner and I locked my eyes onto him. It was cloudy and I couldn’t see much.

 

“Zoe, give me something.” Bucky said to me. 

 

“I can’t see him.” I said back. 

 

“Dammit Zoe we need to do something!” Bucky said to me angrily. He picked up his gun and shot at the engine of the SUV, just as I was able to read Fury’s expression. He knew what we were up to, but it was to late now. The SUV was in the air flying from the explosion, as Bucky grabbed my arm and threw us to the side to avoid being hit by the car. Once it was landed we then ran over to the SUV to inspect it, but Fury had disappeared through a hole in the ground. 

 

“Dammit!” I heard behind me. I was to busy inspecting the hole in the ground to hear Pierce order the commander to sedate me to bring me to the lab to wipe me. 

 

***

 

I woke back up and I was in what looked like a bedroom. Who was I? What was I doing? I tried hard to think and remember but the only thing that came to my mind was the mission we were on now. Put an end to S.H.I.E.L.D. Kill Natasha Romanoff. Kill Nick Fury. Kill Steve Rogers. I got up and walked over to the dresser and picked out some new clothes to wear. Then i decided to explore. There was another bedroom next to mine and a bathroom. Then there was a staircase, and at the bottom of it a living room where a blonde haired man in his 50s was waiting. 

 

“Oh good, I see your awake. Come and sit.” he said. Slowly I made my way down the stairs and sat on the sofa in front of him. “Do you know why you are here?” he asked me.

 

“To put an end to S.H.I.E.L.D. and eliminate threats to Hydra.” I said back mechanically. It was almost as if I was programmed to say that, because it wasn’t me who was saying that. It was the voice my head who was saying it. The man smiled. 

 

“Good. I want you to go out today and help ensure our carriers go up in the air. Monitor the control room and don’t let anybody in or out.” he said to me. All I could do was nod as he ordered me to go upstairs and change into the uniform that was in my closet, which I did without question. He gave me a weapons belt in the car and I placed my mask over my mouth and nose. I followed him into S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and he dropped me off at my station. “No one comes in, or out.” he said to me. I nodded to him as he walked away and I stood clear and hard by the room. 

 

“Shit… Cap they’ve got a female soldier.” I heard a voice from around the corner. Someone was watching me. I stayed alert as I walked myself away from the door to investigate and I came face-to-face with Captain America. 

 

“Agent Zoe Masterson.” he said to me. I must have looked confused, because he took his helmet off and looked at me. “Don’t tell me they got to you too…”

 

“I’m supposed to kill you on sight.” I said to him, reaching for my gun and drawing it out. I felt a hit on the back of my head and came face to face with Romanoff. 

 

“Rogers, I’ve got Masterson. Go stop those carriers.” she said to me. 

 

“Who the hell is Masterson?” I asked her as I pointed my gun at her. 

 

“You. You are Zoe Masterson and you left me a note the other day and warned me of all this. You tried to assassinate Nick Fury the other day so now I can’t quite tell who’s side your on.” Natasha said to me. I withdrew my gun as I ripped my mask off and threw it on the floor. 

 

“I can’t remember. I don’t remember anything.” I said to her. 

 

“We can stop this. You, Steve, and I can end Hydra’s reign once and for all. But we also need your help.” Natasha said to me. I was just about to ask with what when we were ambushed by Hydra agents. Natasha and I worked to fight them off as I saw Steve heading to the carriers, that were already in flight. “We need to replace the chips that are in there with these. Up for a challenge?” She asked with a smile. I took the chip and shoved it in my pocket as I ran out to the balcony and jumped, picked up by a man with a mechanical pair of wings. 

 

“Masterson I’m assuming. I’m taking you to the third carrier!” he said. I nodded as he dropped me off on the deck and I made a run for the inside, finding the core of it and going to replace the chip when I felt a cold, metal arm on the back of my neck. I froze as the arm gripped me tighter. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked, turning me around to face him and then his expression softening. “Zoe…” 

 

“Who are you?” I asked him. His expression turned from soft to slightly angry and mostly hurt when I spoke. I must have known him before. Our conversation was cut short when we were thrown to the side by a shield attacking us. The other man like me grew angry as he came face to face with Captain America. 

 

“Bucky… please…” the man like me, who I discovered was now named Bucky, grew angrier and fought to fight with Captain America. I scrambled to find the new chip and replace it in enough time. I got it and ran up to exchange them quickly. 

 

“You two, we have to get out of here, these things are gonna blow.” Captain said to us. Bucky grabbed my arm just as the carrier blew to bits and started falling from the sky. Bucky was holding onto me like his life depended on it and we plunged into the water together. I closed my eyes and held my breath and I could feel Bucky swimming us to shore, as he stopped along the way for me to grab Captain Rogers on our way out. Rogers was passed out, so I left him on the side while I coughed up water from my lungs. 

 

“We need to move, now.” he said. He got me on my feet and we ran a few feet into the forrest before I drew my gun out at him. “Dammit Zoe, we don’t have time for you to kill me!”

 

“Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?!” I asked him. His eyes grew wide.

 

“They wiped you completely.” he said as he came closer to me, throwing my gun down and putting a hand on my face. “Oh doll…” he said sadly. We heard sirens coming from the side and we looked at each other and both made a run for it. Turns out the direction we ran in was the way back to the mansion from earlier. “Pack a bag, we’re stealing one of his cars and getting the hell out of the city.”

 

“WHO ARE YOU?!” I screamed at him. 

 

“Bucky. You know me, but now isn’t the time to debate that. You either come with me and get answers, or stay with them and get none.” he said to me. I looked at him hard as I ran upstairs to the bedroom and packed a bag full of clothes and toiletries that I would need for a couple of days. I ditched my uniform for jeans and a t shirt with a leather jacket and stowed it away in the bag, rushing to meet Bucky downstairs, who was already in one of the cars waiting for me with the garage door open.  I got into the car and threw my stuff on the backseat. 

 

“Where are we going?” I asked him. 

 

“There’s a safe house in upstate New York. We’re going to stay there until you get your memory back.” he said as he sped out of the garage and away from the city. “Your name is Zoe Masterson. You worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. A month or two back you were taken while on a mission in Russia by Hydra and made to be their next super-soldier female. We’ve lived together ever since, trying to help each other get memories back.” 

 

“How do I know you?” I asked him. He stayed silent as he was concentrating on the road rather than answering my questions. I sighed as I leaned the chair back and closed my eyes. It was going to be a long drive to New York. If he wasn’t going to answer my questions. 

 

****

 

Hours later I was woken up by Bucky was we arrived at the safe house in New York. It was in the middle of nowhere alongside of a lake in a log cabin. I reached for my bag and got out of the car, following Bucky to the inside. Once in, I shut the door behind me as I felt Bucky grab my hand and pull me to him. 

 

“You really can’t remember anything?” He asked me. 

 

“Not a thing.”

 

“Think, Zoe! Dammit you need to think!” he said to me. I pushed him away from me and went upstairs to a bedroom and shut the door. I looked around and saw there was a bathroom connected to the bedroom, which made me sigh with relief. I put my stuff on the bed and got out the few toiletries that I had and went to shower, hoping that would make me feel better.

 

_‘ “What would our lives be if we went back to S.H.I.E.L.D.? We would be questioned, no one would trust us anymore. How do we even know that this whole plan of ours is going to work?” I asked him._

 

_“We don’t. How about this: we continue the plan, and it all goes south, we run. Just you and I, the two of us together.” he said to me._

 

_“I like that idea.” I mumbled back to him quietly. ‘_

 

I jumped back into the shower wall suddenly as the memory hit me like a truck. I was panting now and turned the water off and covered myself in a towel quickly as I leaned against the wall. He did know me, and I did know him. He was like me, and we had a plan to escape Hydra, but instead he ran away with me. I heard him burst through the door and he came into the bathroom and saw me panting. 

 

“You remembered something.” he said to me. I nodded slowly.

 

“We were going to escape. Why did you take me? Did our plan fail?” I asked him. He shook his head as he left the bathroom and sat on the bed. 

 

“We… we were going to help expose Hydra. Which we sort of did. When we were out to get Fury, you stalled and I had to act. Pierce sedated you and took you back to their lab and the first time I had seen you since was when you were changing the chips. We could have gone back with them, but I decided to take you and run. You can’t remember who you are or anything, and they would question you and hurt you until you did. I can’t let you go through that.” he said to me. 

 

“We were lying naked next to each other in the memory. Were we… you know…” I started. He laughed at my facial expression as he pressed his lips to my forehead. 

 

“I like to think we were.” he said to me. I nodded slowly as I got up and went over to the bag of clothes. I changed quickly, in front of him. If we had slept together before than obviously there wasn’t a need for privacy. I put myself under the covers slowly as I looked at him.

 

“Stay.” I said to him. He nodded as he took his shirt off and came under with me. 

 

“Anything for you.” he whispered. He kissed my cheek as I rolled to my side and fell asleep, praying that I would remember something in the morning. 

 

***

 

Months went by and it was just Bucky and I living alone in the safe house. That was about to change. Over the past few weeks I’ve noticed my breasts constantly hurting and my abdomen area bloating and getting bigger. I put two and two together with me also not getting my period and I concluded that I was pregnant. I actually concluded this a couple weeks ago, but today was the day that I finally had to tell Bucky. We couldn’t stay here anymore, we had to move ourselves back into the world so I could get the medical resources that I needed. I was staring at myself in the bathroom mirror with a pair of leggings on and a t-shirt that used to be to big for me, but now is snug around the stomach. Sighing, I gathered up my strength and went downstairs. 

 

“Bucky?” I called. I saw him laying on the couch watching television, and he looked up to me as I called him. 

 

“What’s the matter, doll?” He asked me as he sat up straight to face me. I sat next to him on the couch and looked him dead in the face. I could tell he was trying to analyze my face and my body to figure out what was wrong. 

 

“I’m pregnant.” I said to him. Better to say it straight to his face than try to toy around it. He immediately stopped scanning me and froze looking at my bloated stomach. I sighed as I gave him a few minutes to process what was going on before taking his right hand in mine and placing it where his eyes were. 

 

“How far along?” he asked me quietly. 

 

“Maybe 12 weeks, maybe 14. Thats why we need to talk seriously.” I said to him. He looked up at me and it seemed like he understood. “We can’t live like this anymore. We need to go to them; to Steve and Natasha. I need doctors, Bucky.” He sighed as he moved his hand around my bump slowly, as if he was still trying to process what was going on to believe it.

 

“Okay. Its still morning, if we head out now we can be in the city by noon.” he said to me. 

 

“Where will we go?” I asked him. He turned his head towards the TV slowly, showcasing the new and re-built Avengers Tower in the middle of New York City, footage from the ribbon cutting which featured all of the Avengers. I nodded to him. “Okay. Let’s pack up our clothes.” I said to him, going back upstairs with him behind me and packing up our clothes and anything else we needed. All of our clothes fit into two bags, the same as when we got there. We climbed into the car and Bucky sighed before starting it up and backing away. “I know you don’t want to go back yet.” 

 

“No. I don’t. Who’s to say that when we get there they don’t turn us away? Or that they take us and lock us in cells - separated - until they decide if they can trust us or not?” Bucky said as he gripped the wheel tighter and picked up his speed. “If they so much as lay a damn finger on you…” 

 

“They won’t turn us away. Steve will make sure of that and both you and I know it.” I said to him. He nodded like he understood and he still wasn’t happy about it. I put my left hand through my hair and my right hand on my stomach. 

 

“So… we’re going to do this? Be parents and all?” he asked me. 

 

“Seems like now there’s no going back.” I said with a laugh. 

 

“It’s just weird. The two of us, ex-Hydra brain washed assassins, having a kid together. I mean, I know nothing about kids.” Bucky said to me in a half-panic. 

 

“What makes you think I do too?” I asked him. He was silent. “You get to sit on the side and do nothing for the first half of this, I have to sit here with a baby pushing down on my bladder making me pee every five minutes and then I have to push the thing out of my vagina at the end of it. So quiet you.” I said to him. He started laughing halfway through my little speech. 

 

“Okay doll. Lean back and relax, it’s gonna be another couple of hours before we get into the city.” I rolled my eyes as I leaned the seat back and closed my eyes. No sooner than I closed my eyes did I open them again, except this time Bucky was parking in a garage underneath a building. “We here?” I asked him, sitting up. He nodded as he got out and grabbed both of our bags and taking them, leaving me to walk next to him. As we entered underneath the security guards stared us down and we approached the front desk. 

 

“May I help you?” she asked. Bucky cleared his throat.

 

“Uh, yeah. We’re here to see Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff.” he said calmly. 

 

“Are they expecting you?”

 

“No.” he said plainly. I sighed as she looked us both down. 

 

“Then I’m afraid I can’t help you.” I rolled my eyes at her and I finally spoke up. 

 

“Get them on the line now and tell them that Zoe Masterson and Bucky Barnes are here and that we need to talk to them now. And if Natasha doesn’t want to talk, tell her that I’ll tell everyone that her guilty pleasure television show is Keeping Up With the Kardashians.” I said to her. She stared at me wide-eyed as a voice spoke over an intercom. 

 

“Sir and Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff want them up.” Just then an elevator door opened with no one in it. 

 

“You can go up.” the secretary said to us. We walked slowly into the elevator and its doors closed around us. I leaned into Bucky for support as he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. 

 

“Is that your normal threatening stance or is it the hormones helping you out?” he asked. I slapped him in the chest and he groaned back at the elevator doors opened and we walked out, to Natasha coming over to me and looking at me. 

 

“I hate you.” she said as she hugged me. 

 

“Obviously not.” I said to her. She backed away from me and took a good look at my stomach. 

 

“Are you having twins?” she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders at her and I heard Bucky moan. 

 

“Please don’t say that…” he mumbled. 

 

“He’s still trying to process the news.” I said to her as she walked us down a hall and into what looked like a common space with a bar, kitchen, TV and couches. Steve was waiting for us and stood up when we walked into the room. 

 

“Bruce, get set up in the medical ward to do an ultrasound for Zoe.” Natasha ordered. Bruce Banner stood up and walked away when she said that and I turned to Steve and Bucky. 

 

“You remembered this whole time.” Steve said to him. 

 

“I had to act like I didn’t or else they would have wiped me again.” 

 

“You could have come back with us.”

 

“She had been completely wiped. I chose to help her rather than come back. She was more important.” Bucky said to him, looking back at me. “But if any of you puts one damn finger on her or my child, I swear to god - ”

 

“Christ Bucky, no one’s gonna hurt her or bother her or you for that matter.” Steve said to him. Natasha and I sat down on a couch to the side while Steve took Bucky off somewhere to where we would be living while we were here. 

 

“He shot me through the stomach you know.” she said to me. I nodded back to her. 

 

“After the whole thing in D.C he took us back to Pierce’s private mansion where he was keeping us and we packed up some clothes and ran. We took his car and Bucky drove us to a safe house in upstate New York. We’ve been there ever since, but we had to come back because it’s getting to the point where I need to be here. It’s better.” I said to her. 

 

“Okay but… you and Barnes.” she said to me. I rolled my eyes at her as she got a message on her phone and stood up. “Come on, Bruce is ready to give you an ultra sound. Steve will bring Bucky down.” she said, helping me up and walking next to me as we entered the medical ward. Steve and Bucky were already there chatting with Bruce as I got there. 

 

“Zoe, have a seat right here. Natasha, Steve, if you would…” he said. Both of them took the hint and made their way out to give just the three of us some space. “How far along do you think you are? Please pull your shirt up over your stomach.” he asked me.

 

“Maybe 12 weeks? Not sure. Date of conception is about two or three days before S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, by the way.” I said to him as I did what he asked. He spread what felt like a jelly all around my stomach. 

 

“We can find out. Gender won’t be a thing to see for another couple of weeks, but at least we can estimate a due date now.” he said, doing some math. “I seem to be figuring on or around the 6th of July next year, from what you told me. Now let’s look.” Bruce said to me. Bucky stayed silent on the chair next to me as I held his hand. Bruce flipped a switch and the sound of a tiny frantic heart beat filled the room. Bruce focused a little more before he spoke up again. “Remember how Natasha joked about having twins?” he asked me. 

 

“Don’t say it Banner…” Bucky said. 

 

“You’re having twins.” Bruce said. Bucky groaned as he put his face in his hand and tried to figure out how he was going to process this. “Both a healthy development so far, i’d come back in a couple of weeks and you’ll know the genders.” he said to me, giving me a cloth to wipe my stomach off with. I sat up and got off the table.

 

“Thank you Bruce.” I said.

 

“No problem. Now go get him a drink, he looks like he needs it.” Bruce said, looking over at Bucky. From the look on his face, he did.

 

****

 

_July 10th, 2015_

 

“James Buchanan Barnes, if you don’t call me back _this instant_ I am going to murder you in your sleep!” I yelled into my cell phone as I hung up and chucked it on the couch in front of me. I groaned as I put my head in my hands and I felt a pair of hands continue to massage my back. “I’m going to kill him. He put these kids in me, and now they’re not coming out!” I barked. Wanda Maximoff laughed from behind me as she continued to massage my back in an effort to calm me down. 

 

“Relax… you heard the doctors, they are willing to induce you in just a few days…”

 

“Bullshit! I’m four days over my bloody due date with fucking _twins_ and I need to be induced now! This asshole not picking up his god damn phone is making it worse!” I told her. The ding of the elevator stopped me from my rant and I could see Tony, Steve, Natasha, and more importantly Bucky stepping out of it.

 

“Try not to kill him.” Wanda said to me. 

 

“Try and stop me.” I said to her. 

 

“You can’t even get off the couch on your own!” Pietro Maximoff said from beside me. I glared at him as he got a solid punch in the gut. “Barnes, she’s all yours.” he said as he got up and sped to the other side of the room. 

 

“James Buchanan Barnes, I am going to murder you.” I said to him as he sat down. I heard Tony and Steve try to suppress laughter from behind me as I used his full name in front of them. “I’ve called you at least 20 times, you won’t answer me, I’m moody, I feel like a whale and these fucking kids won’t come out!” I said, hitting him with my left arm at the end of every word. I was still hitting him when I stopped and just left my hand on his shoulder. Did I just pee my pants? A sharp jolt in the stomach told me otherwise. “Shit!” I said, clenching down on his arm. 

 

“God damn - what’s wrong doll?” Bucky said as he was wincing in pain. Wanda put a hand over her face and looked at me. 

 

“You got your wish!” Wanda said. 

 

“Shut up!” I said as another pain went through me. Bucky - who finally realized what was happening - started to panic. 

 

“Shit! Fuck! Its happening!” Bucky said. Natasha hit him on the head and he seemed to calm himself down. “Right - hospital!” he said, getting up.

 

“YOU’RE FORGETTING SOMETHING!” I shouted to him. Pietro doubled over with laughter as Bucky turned around and came back to help me up. 

 

“Right.” he said, kissing me on the forehead and going down the hallway to our apartment. He changed quickly as he picked up the bag of clothes for us and the twins and we headed out. Within 20 minutes we were at the hospital and in a room. I had IVs all up my arm and an epidural was already issued to me. Bucky sat on my left side with his right arm around my shoulders currently as I was laying down. 

 

“God dammit this hurts.” I whined. 

 

“Relax doll, the whatever they gave you will help you and you’ll feel better soon.” he said to me. Another contraction hit me like a bus as I moaned in pain and practically broke Bucky’s wrist with my hand and bent the metal of his arm with my metal. “Jesus Zoe, you actually dented my damn arm…”

 

“You put them in there! You deserve it!” I cried to him. There was a knock on the door and Bruce came in with full doctor attire. “Bruce, thank god. Get them out.” He chuckled.

 

“Well, since the water broke you know they’ll be here in a few hours. However this still takes time and I would give you something to help speed it up, but due to the modifications in his DNA made by the serum, it could possibly be rejected.” Bruce explained to me. 

 

“You and Tony are going to need to build me a new arm then.” Bucky said to him. Bruce went over to check me with a nurse shadowing him and I could feel Bucky tense up behind me, even though I had explained to him countless times that Bruce would need to go down there to check me. 

 

“Well sit back and take a nap or something. You’re only at 2 centimeters, you have a long way to go.”

 

****

 

“God dammit Bucky! Make it stop!” I cried. Bucky was now practically on the bed with me as he was holding me and my chest and I leaned over him as he tried to also rub my lower back. He deserves a reward for this whole ordeal. We had been at the hospital about 6 hours now and Bucky now needed Tony to fix the entirety of his bicep on his arm (“It’s all good doll, been meaning to get rid of that god awful star anyhow.” He said. What a liar.). 

 

“You’re at 9 doll, you’re almost there.” he said to me. 

 

“If you call me doll one more time i’m going to rip your voc- OW!” My threat was cut off by another contraction.

 

“Breathe, Zoe!” he said to me in my ear. “Bruce, do something!” Bucky was now speaking to Bruce as he and a team of nurses had just walked into the room. 

 

“Lean her back to the bed for me to check her, it’s got to be time by now.” he replied to Bucky, who did just that. Once leaned back he moved a few strands of hair out of my face and kissed my forehead softly. “Alright, Bucky put your arm around her back so the nurses can prop the bed up a little more. Good, put her left leg over here and I’ll prop the right one.” 

 

“Bruce!” I shouted. 

 

“You’re at 10 and at the next contraction you have we’re gonna push for 10 seconds.” Bruce said. Bucky jumped back to my side and put his arm around my shoulders to steady me. Looking at the monitor, Bruce spoke up. “Alright start pushing Zoe…” he said. A nurse counted to ten in the background as I began to push. “You’re doing great, keep going.” Bruce said again for encouragement. 

 

“Holy - that’s a head.” Bucky said, obviously peering over to watch. 

 

“Push harder Zoe, baby one’s head is going to come out.” Bruce said. One queue, I pushed again.

 

“Shit - fuck!” I cried. Was it weird that I could feel the baby coming out of me? Because I could and it hurt like a mother fucker. 

 

“You’re doing amazing doll, keep going.” Bucky said to me. I stopped to breathe as Bruce instructed me to go more. I held my breath in as I made one massive push out and felt a little bit of relief. 

 

“Baby one is a girl!” Bruce said. Bucky kissed my forehead as the cry of my daughter filled the room, a nurse placing a blanket over my chest and then Bruce putting our daughter on us. 

 

“Oh my god Bucky she looks like you.” I said, crying because I was in so much pain from her sibling still inside of me and because I was overwhelmed with happiness at the first one out. 

 

“She does, poor little angel.” he said. Bruce helped Bucky cut the umbilical cord as a nurse wrapped her up and took her away to her little bed container to wash her up and so I could begin pushing the second baby out. 

 

“Alright Zoe, round two, this one’s head is already almost here on its own.” Bruce said to me. It was harder to concentrate the second time around because there was a screeching cry in the background of baby one. Needless to say it was harder to get baby two out because of that. “You can do it Zoe, get the head out.” Bruce said as I began to push _yet again._ I did that just and felt the head come out.

 

“Come on doll, one more push like last time…” Bucky said in my ear as I pushed for a second time and felt the rest of baby two come out. 

 

“It’s another girl!” Bruce said as screams filled the room once more, making baby one start back up again after settling down.  

 

“Oh my god twin girls…” Bucky said to himself as baby girl two was placed on my chest just like baby girl one had been. “This one looks just like you Zoe.” Bucky said quietly. I rolled my eyes. These girls had been in our lives for 5 minutes and all they have done was cry and they had Bucky wrapped around their little fingers. Once more Bucky cut the umbilical cord and baby two was taken to get washed up and weighed, much like baby one. We really need names for them, but all I want to do now is sleep. 

 

After my nap I was holding what Bruce told me was baby one and Bucky was holding baby two. I could tell he was right, baby one looks more like Bucky and baby two does not. They were still just baby one and baby two at the moment. 

 

“She looks like an Ella.” I said suddenly, looking down at baby one. Bucky looked up and over at the pair of us. “Little Miss Ella Marie Barnes. What do you think, Buck?” I asked, looking up at him for approval. 

 

“Ella Marie Barnes. I like it.” he said with a smile, then looking back down to baby two in his arms. He sat closer to me so we could both get a good look at her. “Now for this little one…” he said. We both sat silently looking at her before Bucky spoke up. “Amelia Rose Barnes?” he asked me. It was my turn to smile at him. 

 

“Amelia Rose and Ella Marie. They sound like fairy-tale princesses.” I said with a small giggle, trying to not wake the sleeping Ella in my arms. Bucky looked down to Amelia and pressed a light kiss on her forehead. 

 

“In my book, they are.” 

 

****

 

We hadn’t gotten a visit from any Avengers in the hospital, which surprised me. Voicemails from the team lead me to believe that they had been called out on a mission half-way through labor, minus Bruce who was there for the whole thing. So when we returned to our apartment in the tower after two days in the hospital, it was strange to find it quiet. Bucky and I set Ella and Amelia in their respective cradle-chairs as we sat on the couch to relax. 

 

“You can shower first. It’s almost 12:30, which means that Ella’s due for a feed soon, with Amelia after her at 1:00.” I said to Bucky. I discovered that they fed at different times, which was great. I don’t know if its because at the hospital Amelia was sleeping when I fed Ella for the first time and then I fed Amelia when she woke up shortly after, or if I just got lucky, but if one gets hungry, 30 minutes later the other will. What they don’t do on different schedules is wet their diapers, or sleep. 

 

“Sounds good doll. I’ll get them after so you can shower.” he said to me, kissing my forehead and leaving. I turned on some news so that it wouldn’t be so quiet in the room, and because I missed a lot over the past few days in the hospital when a knock on the door interrupted me. 

 

“Come in.” I said. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Pepper walking in, arms full of shopping bags where I could see frilly pink baby clothes. “Pepper….”

 

“I have a little bit of fun and I heard you were home.” she said, leaving the bags by the couch as she sat next to me. “Aw, look at them. They are absolutely precious…” she said cooing over the two new borns. Just then, almost queue, Ella started to fuss. I got up and off the couch to pick her up before she started to cry more and disturb Amelia from looking around the room. 

 

“Do you mind?” I asked her. She shook her head as I begun to feed Ella in hopes that she would be done by the time Amelia started back up. Or by the time Bucky came out of the shower. “This one is Ella Marie, and Amelia Rose is over there. They feed within 30 minutes of each other but like to sing for us in harmony at night.” I said to her. Pepper laughed as she looked over at Amelia, who was trying to reach for a toy that was above her head on the handle of the chair. 

 

“Amelia looks a lot like you.” Pepper said as she went over on the floor to sit by her. 

 

“Bucky said the same thing. Ella looks more like him.” I said, looking down to make sure Ella was still going.

 

“Poor thing.” I heard Bucky say, coming down the hall from the bathroom. I laughed as Bucky came next to me, and then looked to the side and saw the shopping bags. “Someone had fun spending Tony’s money.” he said. 

 

“His money is my money technically.” Pepper said. Bucky nodded is head knowing that she was right as Ella was done feeding and I handed her over to him. 

 

“Burp her. I need a break before Amelia starts crying.” I said to him, reaching over for the shopping bags Pepper brought. “Christ, did you buy the store Pepper?” 

 

“You didn’t know what you were having, so you needed girly clothes. I had some fun.” Pepper said as I continued to go through the bags. Amelia started to fuss so ti was my turn to reach over for round two of feeding time. 

 

“Good job Ella, you didn’t spit up on me this time.” Bucky said as he cradled the baby in his arms and she make cooing noises back at him. 

 

“Tony just texted me and told me that they are on their way back from the mission. I’ll go meet them while you guys get them settled.” Pepper said to us, getting up and leaving. Bucky was still holding Ella as I was now trying to burp Amelia without her spitting up on me, which left me unsuccessful. Bucky laughed at me. 

 

“Put her down doll, I’ve got them. Go shower that baby spit up out of your arm.” he said with a laugh. I glared at him. 

 

“If she cries make sure her stomach is okay!” I said as I put her down. 

 

“She’s fine, calm down and go take your shower.” Bucky said. I did as he said and went into the bathroom and took a shower. It was refreshing to shower, but I was rushing to get back to the girls. I trust Bucky completely with them, but it was just my own new-found motherly instincts kicking in. Which was weird, because I’m a super spy/ex-assassin. When I walked back in the living room, Bucky was laying on the couch with Amelia on the left side of his chest and Ella on the right, which made me start to laugh. “What? I’ve got this down!” he said to me as there was a knock on the door. I went over to open and not surprisingly saw Natasha and Wanda with Steve, Clint, Pietro and Tony behind them. 

 

“Where’s my godchildren?” Natasha said, coming in. 

 

“Zoe, look, they’re trying to poke each other’s faces!” Bucky said from the couch in an amused tone. 

 

“Don’t actually let them!” I said, walking over to where he was laying and watching the two new borns try to have at each other, Natasha and Wanda close behind me. 

 

“Two little girls!” Wanda said. 

 

“I never thought I’d see the day, Barnes.” Natasha said with a laugh as Steve rounded the corner and laughed at the sight of his super-soldier-ex-assassin best friend with two new born daughters on his chest. 

 

“The one on the right is Ella, and the one of the left is Amelia. I also want to point out that I didn’t leave them like this when I showered.” I said to them as I picked up a fussy Ella. 

 

“Have you started cleaning your guns yet?” Steve asked Bucky.

 

“No, but I’ve sharpened my knives.” He said, sitting up straight now with Amelia still on his chest. That didn’t last long, because Natasha took her from him and started to baby talk to her in Russian as I was now on the floor changing Ella’s diaper.

 

“Man, no boy is going to come within ten feet of these girls if you’re with them because, oh, I don’t know, _metal arm._ ” Clint said to Bucky with a beer in his hand. 

 

“We both have metal arms, Clint.” I said from the floor. 

 

“Yeah, but even though you do too, you don’t give off the same ‘I am going to kill you in your sleep if you ever touch my daughters’ vibe that he does.” 

 

“Good point.” I said to him, now looking down to see that Ella had been taken by Wanda, who was talking to the new born and focusing on her closely, and she looked up at me.

 

“What? I can read her.” Wanda said to me. 

 

“You can?” Pietro asked. Suddenly everyone was interested in what Wanda was going to say. 

 

“They’re human beings, so I can. It’s not words, just images and sounds of voices. Ella is thinking of her sister right now and Amelia is going to get fussy soon, she’s upset. And Ella wants Bucky. She keeps looking over to him and his face keeps popping up in her mind.” Wanda said, getting up and giving Ella over to Bucky as Amelia was handed to me by Natasha and I changed a diaper. “They both think of him a lot.”

 

“They’ve been here two days and they’re already daddy’s girls.” I mumbled to her as Bucky laughed from the couch. Yup, this was our life now. 

 

****

 

Ella and Amelia were now almost a year old, crawling everywhere and getting into literally anything we left around. They both looked almost identical, but Ella had Bucky’s eyes and Amelia had mine. I was alone with them right now in the apartment, the Avengers had been called out on a mission and Bucky went to help out. Well, Wanda stayed behind because she had gotten hurt on the last mission. Both girls were napping when Wanda came into the apartment with a smile on her face.

 

“They’re on their way back now! Pietro said about 10 minutes and they’ll be here.” Wanda said happily. She was worried about Pietro being out on a mission without her. 

 

“Good, both babies will be rested when Bucky gets back.” I said to her, cleaning up the mess on Ella’s highchair from when I attempted to feed them at the same time earlier. Amelia was great and took the food easily, Ella not so much. She definitely was Bucky’s daughter. 

 

“They miss him a lot. I think Ella was wondering why it wasn’t Bucky feeding her earlier.” Wanda said. I rolled my eyes as I finally got the last of smashed bananas off the chair. 

 

“She follows him around, its hilarious. When he showers she sits outside the bathroom and cries until he gets out. Amelia tries to make her feel better, but it doesn’t work.” I said to her. I heard baby babble coming from the monitor in the living room. “Speaking of baby, they’re awake.” I said to her. She followed me into the shared nursery of the girls. Both girls were standing on their feet holding on to the edge. Ella smiled as I picked her up. 

 

“Hello beautiful. Daddy’s coming home!” I cooed as she waved her arms in the air in excitement, understanding what I was saying. Wanda was walking out with Amelia, making some red cloud with her powers to entertain her. “Let’s have some milk in a sippy, yeah?” I asked her, going into the fridge and getting out her cup and praying mentally that she would take it from me. She held it and looked at it and then me before she decided that she was going to take it. I grabbed Amelia’s once Ella seemed content and went over to the floor, where Amelia was sitting still watching Wanda with extreme fascination. 

 

“She likes watching me do my powers.” Wanda said. 

 

“I think you like to show off so they don’t like Uncle Pietro better than you.” I said to her. 

 

“That also stands.” Wanda said with a laugh as I sat Ella next to her sister. “Any luck with walking?” I shook my head. 

 

“You watch, he’s going to come through the door and they’re going to get up and walk straight to him. They rolled to him, crawled to him, just you wait.” I said to her. 

 

“They’re outside the door now.” Wanda said. On queue, the door opened and I jumped up to go greet Bucky by throwing my arms around him as he kissed my forehead. 

 

“I missed you too doll.” he said. As soon as he spoke, the room filled with happy screeches. “When did they start walking?” he asked. I turned around and saw both twins walking over to us and Wanda laughing hysterically. 

 

“I told you they would walk to him!” I said to Wanda. I picked up Amelia as she reached us and Bucky picked up Ella, kissing both of their foreheads. 

 

“They love me. I can’t help it.” Bucky said as he walked away with Ella to sit on the couch. I glared at him from behind the couch as Amelia stuck her hand on my cheek.

 

“At least you like Mommy, right Amelia?” I asked. She smiled up at me as she giggled. “Good. Now let’s see if you can do that walking thing again so I can actually see it.” What can I say? Life was pretty damn good for a couple of Hydra ex-assassins. 


End file.
